Diamonds
by thkq1997
Summary: The story of two Mirialan found their way back together [Motherly Love][One-Shots][New Fan]


** Diamonds**

It hurts.

Physically and Mentally, the wound of her the side of her rib is physically, but the mentally might be the one Luminara is worried about.

She sense it in the force, something was coming up behind, blasters draw.

But it was too late, the bolt hits her in the rib, and she have enough time to draw her light saber, deflect the others shots

And ran

Into the woodlands of Kashyyyk

The adrenaline rush helps her running faster by the seconds, with her hand behind her deflecting the shots coming for her, what is going on?, why is her own troops shooting at her?.

Stuck in her thoughts, Luminara didn't notice the trap hole in front of her.

''Find her!''. One of the clones shouts

And then inside the holes, she let the darkness consumed her, knowing her times is up.

It hurts.

By the mean ''Open fire'' she means the on the droids, but why the AT-TE shooting at her?

The shot burned her, making her frowned in pain as she tried to craw herself out of the hole that shot just made.

It didn't kill her, but making her suffers in pain.

Back on one of the mushrooms, she tried to heal herself by using the force healing, but her arms are too painful just to do that, and she surprised how she still managed to survive that blast.

Then she reach out to the force, while she is healing, she can hear many voice screaming in pains and horror, some are running, she let her eyes fill with horrors, is not a friendly fire.

Is a Jedi massacre

What is happening right now?, what is going on?, she is so confused, so lost in her own minds, that she didn't realized she passed out, in the middle of the mushroom's forest.

Screaming, pains, voices inside her head won't stop screaming in horror.

Gasped, then silent

Then silent gave way to more scream, more voices whispered to her ears.

Then she felt a hand on her rib, something furry.

She remembered lying in a hole, and now a furry hand is touching her side, she threw her eyes open.

The wookiee stand beside jumped up, while Lumianra suddenly grab her hand, in a tight grip.

Luminara clenched her teeth in pains, then back down, whatever the wookiee is doing soothing her pain, she let the wookiee touch her once more, before gave in to the darkness of her eyes, she's so tired, all the years of fighting, leading, destroying droids, now hiding, fearing, hating the ones whose fight with her along the war, the clones.

Not just her, the voices in her head become thicker, and louder by the seconds, then all it was silent, she can't just understand why her fellow Jedi is being slaughtered across the galaxy, then she sensed it.

Her Padawan, no her former Padawan

The Master-Padawan bonds is still within them, one moment Luminara can feel her, then, suddenly, no scream, no gasped.

No nothing.

Nothingness about her former Padawan, just silent when she sensed her force signature fading in her mind

Luminara screamed in her mind, not just for Barriss, not just her pains she is bearing, but she is confused, confuse of what is going on? Why suddenly all the clones turns and kill their generals?

Confused, scare, alone, no wait, not alone, someone is with her.

She held a grip on the thing she is lying on, it was soft, soft?, flung open her eyes, she can see a few eyes staring down at her, then she can see one of the creature is caring for her wound, thank to the force healing, now is just a large hole in her arm.

She can survival a blaster shot, but an AT-TE's shot, was just incredible to think about it, she survival, yet now she have to find out what is going on.

Then she can't sense her Master, no her former master, why can't she feel her, when others are screaming in pains?

She tried to reach out to her former Master.

No respond, her former master's force signature is anywhere to be sense.

_Acceptance_

Luminara tried to reach out again, but again, no respond, just voices and screaming.

Accept it, your former Padawan is dead.

Accept it, your former Master is dead.

And they both felt some tears rolling down their green cheeks, no, it can't be, so many memories together, so many battles together, then memories begin to flow through their minds at once.

Luminara can feel herself traveled back in time, back to somewhere familiar.

The Temple, where she is standing alone in the hallway, then she saw something walking toward her, hands on her chest, worries in her eyes, then Luminara can feels herself talking to the little girl.

''What are you doing here, young one? Are you lost?'', Then knell down to the girl level, the knight share a sympatric look to the girl, she is lost, confused, Luminara can sensed it in the force, yet she doesn't need to know that.

Then the little green girl look at her, nodded slowly, afraid of getting into trouble with the older woman in front of her, she starting to cried.

Taken by surprised, the young Luminara put a comforting hand on the little girl's shoulder.

''Don't cry, let's go find your group, ok little one?'' She said with a soothing voice, and then taken one of the little girl's hand, she stopped crying, then look at the older woman, and let out a smile on her green cheeks.

Then they walk off the hallway, into the doors lead to another place, where her memories cannot take her any longer.

But one thing Luminara do remember is the smile of the little girl, who will be her padawan some time later.

Barriss can see the hallway, lighted with the fire torches, making the hallway look dim, and mysterious, then she notice someone walking beside.

It was her Master.

Then in front of them was woman, with tattoo over her face, covered in knowledge, prides and achievements, then the Illuminated Woman looks at her with curious in her eyes.

She remembered this, when the Illuminated Woman finished, she let a smile on her face, and then Barriss can see Luminara, pride in her eyes, but not smiling like the Illuminated Woman, only pride in her blue eyes tells that her Master is proud of her with her first achievement.

A diamonds tattoo across the bridge of her nose.

Pride and joys, she is now a true warrior.

And the thing she will remember is the pride in her master's eyes, even if she didn't say anything about it.

Something to remember each other by, in their minds, only their memories about each other exists, because they both know that.

Knowing that the other was gone

''It's not that I gave up, Skywalker, but unlike you, when the time comes, I am prepared to let my student go. Can you say the same?''

She asked Skywalker that, but now she is asking herself, now is the time, will you let her go?

Will she prepare to let her go, and celebrate the memories of her, will she?

She is doubting herself, for the first time in her life, now the time did came, now would she let her go?

No, not now, first things first, she have to get out of this planet first.

Luminara tried to distract herself from the hard question she just asked herself, she know she can't answer, no, not now.

Maybe not ever

Barriss was sitting on her cell, waiting for her fate by the order.

She committed a crime that was so great, so sinful for a Jedi to commit, yet since the past days, she didn't feel any regrets, she didn't feel anything, she was a traitor to the Republic, to the Jedi's Order, but she do it with a purpose.

''Violence'' was the term she used for the jedi council, yet she used violence to commit the crime against it.

That now and then, times was only mercy on her, let her times to think about her actions, then she realized, she killed innocent lives, then saying that she is doing this for justice because she think the council is responsible for this war, she said this council is corrupt.

But she too, while acting against it, herself had corrupted.

She realized what she have done, what she have accomplish, bombing the Temple, made herself corrupted.

Framing her only friend for the sin.

Ahsoka.

Who she is standing in front of now

Ahsoka shot her a look of anger, then turn away, leaving the traitor to her own fate, yet Barriss put a hand on the tortugan's shoulder, making her shriveled, then stops walking away, and turn to look at the traitor of the republic.

Barriss was right about one thing, the republic has fallen, and now two of the last Jedi are standing at each other, face to face, eyes to eyes, friend to traitor.

''I'm sorry, Ahsoka'' Was the entire thing that the Green girl can say.

Barriss knows she don't have the rights to apologies to her, but she did it for herself, to rid her of her guilt committed by her selfish self, then let her hand off Ahsoka.

Then walks away, head down in shame.

When she felt another hand on her shoulder, she jumped a little bit, then turns back to received a hug, a hug of friendship, a hug of missing.

A hug for forgiveness

Like the forgiveness that Master Yoda has give when he is near her cell room, knowing that she is regret, and knowing the cost of her actions through the force.

Yoda smiled, and strode down the hallway toward the council's room.

Meditation was always the best thing that the Jedi can come up with when she is tired, and angry, and fear.

Tired of the hiding, tired of living in this mouse holes in the outer rim

Angry when she remembered the day when Order 66 was given to her trusted clones, then chased her through the forest of Kashyyyk, and then found out that the cover-up story of her death is she is the leader of the coup against the Republic and was executed.

Fear of being caught and executed on site.

But fear is motivation for her run and survival for many years now, is been 6 years isn't it?

She won't let her anger took over, and then she meditate.

She let the memories of Order 66 passed away, and betrayal away, but one thing she can't just meditate and it will go away.

Is miss

She missed her voice, the memories she share with her former padawan, the times she was secretly proud of the young apprentice, then said nothing about, she kept it for her own, behind her mask of a Jedi, but was she can't do know, haunt her the most.

Is saying how proud she is for Barriss, when she realized her wrongs in her actions

When she has been knighted

When she constructed her first light saber

When they part way for their own fate

Those memories haunt her days to days, and she can't just swallowed it down to her throat

Holding the man hands, she tried to heal him, not for physically wounds, but for mentally wounds.

In front of her was a broken man, a broken soldier.

A broken clone

He can't shake it off his mind, all the memories, all the regret, all the alcohols he took in to swallow those memories down, yet it still came back up.

He was trying to kill his best friend.

Obi Wan Kenobi

Cody signed, sweats tearing down his face, wet his scar, then he flung open his eyes, to see a blue eyes staring at his browns.

Another Jedi

Not just another Jedi

A survivor

''Commander Offee?''Is the first words to come out from his mouth.

He tried to kill a Jedi, now a jedi is staring at him, her hand on his chest, forcing him to lay down.

The memories came rushing back to him, he ordered his men to shoot his best friend, then striped of his ranks, then the horrors and crimes of the New Empire made him do, he cracked, and couldn't stand it any longer.

He deserted

He wanted to live alone for the rest of his life in some godforsaken planet, but with some twist of fate.

A jedi is trying to heal him from the inside.

Then he cried, cracked, broken, regretting, he hug Barriss by surprised, but she can't just pull away from a man who been through so much, she let her hand touching his back, soothing him, let him cry on her shoulder.

She wonders what Luminara would do if she's in this situation.

Then the name came rushing back of painful memories, then she too, feel her tears dripping down Cody's neck, and then felt a hand on their shoulder, of Ahsoka's with a sad look.

They giving up sensing each other force's signature long time ago, they both accept that the other has gone, the one thing they didn't know, their path will cross.

Mirial

They don't know why they came here in the first place, but the memories all rushed back, the force guild them here, something strong pulling them back to where they came from.

Then they saw each other

Eyes winded, this must be an illusion, a mind trick or something, Luminara thought, but the warmth on her waist right now is just so real, too real, too warmth.

Barriss ran, and hug her master, pressing her own body against her former master, her guilder, her long lost friend, and somewhat in her thoughts.

A mother who she never have

Luminara was taken by surprised, then realized is not a Sith trick, is real, her former padawan alive and well, and hugging her, fill Luminara's body with joys, and even love.

For the daughter she never has.

Luminara let her hands on Barriss's back, and press her closer, let her miss become love, let her worries become joys as the two united, once more.

Like a mother and a daughter.

Despite the cold weather, the warmth of the hug ignored it anyway.

And if you ask what Luminara answer to her own question:

No, i cannot.

**A/N: Sorry for the bad Grammars **


End file.
